Talk:Jansen
License Plate & Manufacturer Just one thing ... Jansen is a Swedish manufacturer, so why the P12 plate is US-blabla? MclarenFR 20:32, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :I think all the plates are american style because Paradise City would be in the USA if it were real. Imports in real life have plates for the country where the owner lives/drives. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 20:42, October 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Paradise City plates are Pennsylvania Blue, white & yellow. http://www.plateshack.com/y2k/Pennsylvania/pa2002.jpg [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:26, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :::That's not really relevant to Mclaren's question, but good obsevation! You should definitely add that as a note somewhere in an article, although I'm not sure which one that would be. Perhaps the Paradise City article. - 02:52, November 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::I spoke about the number plate which is US-XXX-XXX. But Jansen isn't american. ::::PS : Good info about the state. PC may be in Pennsyvania, after all... MclarenFR 22:32, November 1, 2009 (UTC)MclarenFR :::::Yes you are right, the question is still unanswered. I personally think that because CG have always based their cars on either American, European or Asian manufacturers, then a car must be categorized under one of these 3. Unless I'm mistaken, the X12 is also US-XX-XX, and in that case it shows that Jansen is inspired by Koenigsegg (Sweden) but is, after all, an American manufacturer. Additionally, the P12 is based on the Vector W8, which is American. Do we have an official document stating that Jansen is Swedish? :::::However, another explanation is that Jansen has an American based branch, the same goes for real world Volkswagen which has a Volkswagen America branch that manufactures unique models destined only for the North American continent. Thus making their originally European cars American. Hope these explanations help! ::::::I just saw that another user wanted to change Jansen's country to American (LeMans undid the edit). I just wanted to say that the license plate does not make a manufacturer from that country. A BMW in America will have an American state license plate, but that doesn't change the fact that BMW is German. The same goes for any American car in Europe. I know there are no documents that tell us where Jansen is from, but the speculation that it's Swedish seems fair enough. The license plate doesn't show what real car a burnout car is inspired from, nor the country of origin of the car. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 16:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) 'We're not talking about the licence plate, we're talking about the licence plate number. Most of the cars in BP say US, EU, or AS as their first 2 didgets, meaning the country they're from, then the next 2 didgets are what type of car they are, like exotic, tuned, muscle, etc. And the last pair of didgets are either if it's the first, second, third, etc. of that type of car (like for example it would have 02 if it was the second European sports car), or if it's the regular or BR version. I can't remember and don't feal like turning on the game to look. :P''' In real life, a BMW in America would have whatever licence plate number the owner wanted. The same goes for any American car in Europe. :Ah okay I never noticed that on the license plates. Guess I'm too busy driving in game to see those details XD. And true, you can choose what's on the license plate in the USA, but in europe I'm pretty sure you can't, at least in France as a fact (CeeX can confirm this). Anyway what I meant was the shape of the license plate, which is definitely the american style in burnout, whereas in europe it is a longer thinner rectangle. Thank you for enlightening me, I kept thinking everyone was arguing about the plate style... - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 14:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Here in the states the kids like to have German License plates on front of there VW's & BMW's. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 18:48, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Really? Good point but nothing related to Paradise :P Speedracer32 19:02, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes I have seen that, but it's decoration. Plus in states where you need a license plate in the front they can't do it. And I agree with speed on this one, it's not related to what's going on here. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 21:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes I have seen that, but it's decoration. Plus in states where you need a license plate in the front they can't do it. And I agree with speed on this one, it's not related to what's going on here. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 21:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::Couldn't this also be Italian as well? Look at the police versions of both of the cars; they have "Police" in Italian on it. I hope that could be used as a good clue... ::::I'm a pony. Deal with it. 14:24, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Swedish/Italian Before the Cops and Robbers Pack, we had a discussion (above) about the country this manufacturer is from. Now that the C&R Pack has been release, I am more wanting to say that Jansen is an Italian manufacturer like our anonymous IP keeps insisting. All PCPD units are Italian Highway Patrol units and Jansen vehicles resemble Italian vehicles (Lamborghini & Ferrari). Did we ever find 'proof' that Jansen is Swedish? Or did we just guess at it's origins? :"like our anonymous IP keeps insisting" HOLY CRAP IM FAMOUS! anyway LeMansRacer must be kicking him self now for undoing my posts. To be honest, who the heck thought jansen was swedish/ The p12 is a dead ringer of the countach and the xs12 resembale several Pagani Zonda models. seriously, how to people think its swedish? -Custom877 : :To be honest when I read that it was Swedish I just went with it, the logo seems to confirm it but I never saw anything official... Perhaps in a vehicle description it is said? Anyhow there is definitely an Italian influence regardless... I'm from Sweden and I agree - none of the the cars in Paradise City seem Swedish to me. We do need some source for the statement. My best guess is that Criterion Games don't know anything about Sweden (everyone seem to think here's like polar bears - but there is not) OR Jansen is Sweden/Italian. Jansson is a common name in Sweden, Jansen is very similiar. Maybe Criterion Games need to study? 'Alareiks' 13:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC)16:38, May 6, 2011 (UTC) *After Shouting that google is horrible because of the "searching instead for" feature* can you give me a link to a picture because google is being retarded and i cant find it. The X12 kinda looks like a mix between the Ferrari Scuderia, Italdesign Cala, and Pagani Zonda -Custom877 Sure, here you go. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Koenigsegg_CCX_parked.jpg. 'Alareiks''' 13:22, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Did you meant to say CCX or CCW? Theres a minor resemblances but im not sure. -Custom877